Arm Wrestling
by CrueFan21
Summary: After seeing Kristoff defeated by one of his fellow ice harvesters in an arm wrestling match, Anna decides to avenge him by challenging his opponent to an arm wrestling match herself.


Arm Wrestling

* * *

One afternoon in the tavern in Arendelle, Kristoff and some of his ice harvesting friends were partaking in a friendly game of arm wrestling. At the moment, Kristoff was wrestling with his friend, Frederick. It was well known that Frederick was not just one of most talented ice harvesters in the kingdom, but also one of the toughest. Kristoff was definitely seeing that as he pushed as hard as he could against Frederick. Beads of sweat dripped from his head, rolling down his cheeks. He considered himself to be fairly strong, but Frederick was proving to be tougher than he imagined.

"Give up, Bjorgman, you don't stand a chance," Frederick taunted.

Kristoff gritted his teeth, focusing all of his energy into his right arm. Frederick started to push his arm over to the left, but Kristoff managed to push it back over.

As the crowd watched the two men eagerly, Anna walked into the tavern, and up to the table where Kristoff and Frederick were arm wrestling.

"Hi, Kristoff! What are you doing?" she asked.

"Arm wrestling," Kristoff said through gritted teeth.

"Oh!" Anna said.

"You're just in time Princess Anna, I'm about to wipe the floor with this guy."

"Come on, Kristoff, you can beat him!" Anna cheered.

Kristoff felt the muscles in his arm tightening. He didn't know how much longer he could keep this up. He looked into Frederick's eyes; the man looked determined, not swayed by the cheers for Kristoff.

Kristoff couldn't take it anymore. Before he knew it, Frederick slammed Kristoff's arm down on the table, officially winning the match.

The tavern erupted with applause for Frederick. The victorious ice harvester stood up on the table, flexing his muscles for all to see. Meanwhile, Kristoff sat back in his chair, catching his breath, and resting his arm. Anna stood beside him, offering him words of comfort.

"It's OK, Kristoff. You win some, you lose some," she said.

"Except Bjorgman always loses to me," Frederick boasted. "I'm the toughest guy in Arendelle. I've got the muscles to prove it!" he said, flexing his muscles in front of Anna.

Quite frankly, Anna had grown tired of Frederick's arrogance. She sat down at the table, holding her arm out in front of Frederick.

"That's it! I've had it with your big mouth! You think you're so tough, how about you arm wrestle me?" Anna challenged.

"Anna, what are you doing?" Kristoff cried.

The crowd oohed at Anna's challenge, anxious to see how Frederick would respond.

The ice harvester laughed. "I'm not going to arm wrestle you, Princess Anna. You have to be joking."

Anna smiled. "What's the matter, are you afraid I'll beat you?"

The crowd looked at Frederick, who was grinning at Anna's question.

"Alright, Princess Anna, I'll arm wrestle you, but don't be too disappointed when I beat you," Frederick taunted.

"We'll see," Anna said.

"Tell you what, how about we make this more interesting," Frederick said. "Whoever loses, buys the whole tavern a round of ale."

"That's fine by me," Anna said.

Frederick wrapped his hand in Anna's, squeezing it tight.

"Anna, you don't have to do this," Kristoff said.

"I know I don't, Kristoff, but I want too," she said, boldly.

"Are you ready?" Frederick asked.

"As I'll ever be."

"Go!" the crowd yelled.

The battle began with Anna pushing hard against Frederick, quickly failing in her goal to defeat him. Frederick pushed Anna's arm towards the table, smiling the whole time.

"Just a few more inches till victory, Princess Anna," he bragged. "I can already taste that ale."

Anna gritted her teeth, focusing all her energy into her arm. She pushed with all her might against Frederick, managing to stop him from pushing her arm back any farther. With strength that could only have come from deep within, Anna pushed Frederick's arm backward towards the other side of the table.

Kristoff watched in amazement as Anna slammed Frederick's arm on the table, officially beating the "toughest man in Arendelle."

The crowd erupted in applause, gathering around Anna to congratulate her.

Anna crossed her arms, smiling with pride at Frederick.

"Well, looks like I beat the toughest guy in Arendelle," she said. "I would like a round of ale now, please."

Frederick looked on in horror. How could he lose?

Kristoff picked up Anna out of the chair, spinning her around. "Haha! I can't believe you beat him!" he cried.

"I knew all that exercising would come in handy," Anna said.

"I love you," Kristoff said.

"I love you too, Kristoff!"

The couple closed the gap with a warm kiss, causing more applause to erupt throughout the tavern. Meanwhile, Frederick looked on in astonishment.

"That Bjorgman is one lucky man," he admitted.

* * *

 **A/N: This was a cute little idea I had. I can actually see Anna doing something like this. She's a tough one alright.**


End file.
